<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>第二次(H) by Yoyoung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987204">第二次(H)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung'>Yoyoung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotori Tadase - Fandom, Tsukiyomi Ikuto - Fandom, 守護甜心, 月詠几斗, 边里唯世</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>第二次(H)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>唯世他就講：我要休息！但是我要去看書，之後幾斗他講：明天才會讀都末遲啊，又是參考書，不如玩下遊戲，唯世：嗯，之後幾斗他就把唯世他握了的書，拿開，之後幾斗他撲向了唯世他的，也把唯世他撲向床上的，之後就握了唯世他的手，十指緊扣，幾斗他就這樣吻了唯世他的唇部，也把唯世他吻得有些深，之後唯世他有一些喘氣，還有一些嬌喘，之後唯世吻完就講：幾斗好舒服的，因為有了你，幾斗他同了唯世他講：好啦，你想舒服了的，那好啦我同了你做，唯世他的衣服就揭開了，露出唯世他的身體的輪廓，也見了唯世他的乳頭也是一点紅，也好像一顆櫻桃一樣，之後唯世他講：幾斗你看完嗎，幾斗他就講：好可愛，之後幾斗他還講：好希望可以聽到了唯世你的色色声，之後唯世他就立刻臉紅，幾斗他看了唯世他這样，就舔咬了唯世他的兩隻耳尖，之後唯世他講：嗯～啊幾～斗，唯世這样的就更加令了幾斗他更加想做的，之後幾斗他就開始吻舔含了全身，唯世他的身體每一部分，之後幾斗他除了唯世他的兩條褲的(包括內褲的)，唯世他也有一些害羞，就叫幾斗‘你不要看，好害羞啊，不好，幾斗～’幾斗他：不怕，之後幾斗就用口含了唯世他的大大，之後唯世：啊~啊嗯啊，之後幾斗繼續吸的時候，就覺得唯世他的好甜蜜的，之後唯世他就把了自己的手按着幾斗他的頭就講啊～啊~不好啊呢啊嗯，之後吸了一段時間，唯世他就高潮的，就射了出來，之後吻了唯世他，吻完就講你試下你自己的味道，真係好甜的，唯世他講：啊哈～不要，幾斗他：我還要令到了你更加舒服的，好嗎？唯世他：嗯，之後幾斗他把放在床上趴幾斗上面的，而幾斗他就撫摸唯世他乳頭，也不停用了自己的手指捏及轉了一下乳尖的，也用了不同方法捏撫摸乳頭的，兩顆都一樣，之後唯世他也叫了啊～不好啊幾～斗啊啊啊嗯，之後幾斗他把了唯世他的乳頭也吸了咬含(大力)舔，也用了不同的方法吸了乳頭，兩顆都一樣，也令到了唯世他的乳尖变得更加红紅腫，又硬起及突起的，之後幾斗他舔了唯世他的後穴，也幫了唯世他擴張，而唯世他的叫声也大了之外，唯世他的样子也變得色色，之後擴張完，就插了唯世他的後穴，唯世他也感覺了幾斗他頂了好多次，也頂到的敏感点，唯世他也就要高潮，因為幾斗他也頂了好次唯世他的敏感点，唯世他就/也好快高潮，之後幾斗他們兩個擁抱地睡覺了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>